muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Book Adaptations
''Sesame Street ''see also: Sesame Street remakes Individual episodes * I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper - storybook based on Episode 1839 * Meet Mr. Snuffle-upagus - storybook based on Episode 2096 * Susan and Gordon Adopt a Baby - storybook based on episodes 2122 through 2125 Specials * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street - storybook based on Christmas Eve on Sesame Street * Big Bird in China - storybook based on Big Bird in China * Elmo Saves Christmas - storybook based on Elmo Saves Christmas * Elmo's Christmas Countdown - storybook based on Elmo's Christmas Countdown * Abby in Wonderland - storybook based on Abby in Wonderland Individual sketches * The Ernie and Bert Book * Sherlock Hemlock and the Great Twiddlebug Mystery * The Invention of Paper * Grover's Little Red Riding Hood * The Great Cookie Thief * The Many Faces of Ernie ''Follow That Bird * ''Follow That Bird! - storybook * Big Bird's Day on the Farm * Big Bird Visits the Dodos * Big Bird Joins the Carnival * Count All the Way to Sesame Street * Welcome Home, Big Bird - loosely expanded epilogue to the movie ''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * ''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Movie Storybook * Unwelcome to Grouchland * Grouchland Surprises * Happy Grouchy Day- features Grizzy in an original plot Muppet Films ''The Muppet Movie * ''The Muppet Movie - storybook ''The Great Muppet Caper * ''The Great Muppet Caper - storybook ''The Muppets Take Manhattan * ''The Muppets Take Manhattan - audio book * The Muppets Take Manhattan - comic book * The Muppets Take Manhattan - storybook ''The Muppet Christmas Carol * ''The Muppet Christmas Carol - storybook ''Muppet Treasure Island * ''Muppet Treasure Island - storybook * Muppet Treasure Island - storybook * Muppet Treasure Island: Sailing for Adventure - storybook ''Muppets from Space * ''Muppets from Space: The Junior Novelization - novel * Great Gonzos of the Galaxy - storybook ''The Muppets * ''The Muppets: The Movie Junior Novel - novel * The Muppets Read-Along Storybook and CD - audio book * The Muppets: Meet the Muppets - storybook * I Am Kermit the Frog - storybook ''Muppets Most Wanted *Muppets Most Wanted: The Junior Novel'' - novel ''Fraggle Rock * ''Marooned in Fraggle Rock - storybook based on Episode 117: Marooned * Wembley's Egg - storybook based on Episode 201: Wembley's Egg *''Fraggle Rock'' #3: The Monster That Could Be Anything - comic book based on Episode 308: Believe It Or Not *''Fraggle Rock'' #4: The Doozer Who Wanted To Be A Fraggle - comic book based on Episode 208: All Work and All Play *''Fraggle Rock'' #5: The Mean Genie - comic book based on Episode 309: Wembley and the Mean Genie *''Fraggle Rock'' #6: Exploring the Unknown - comic book based on Episode 312: Gobo's School for Explorers *''Fraggle Rock'' #7: The Great Radish Caper - comic book based on Episode 314: The Great Radish Caper *''Fraggle Rock'' #8: The Greatest Race There Ever Was - comic book based on Episode 311: The Beanbarrow, the Burden and the Bright Bouquet - ''The Dark Crystal * ''The Dark Crystal - novel * The Dark Crystal - comic book * The Tale of the Dark Crystal - storybook ''Labyrinth * ''Labyrinth - storybook * Labyrinth - comic book ''The StoryTeller * ''Jim Henson's The StoryTeller - storybook __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Book Lists